Operación SwanMills: una vida y dos destinos
by LadyCris
Summary: Cuando Emma viajó al pasado produjo cambios que afectaron no solo al presente, sino al futuro también. Cuando Storybrooke recibe una inesperada visita del futuro, da comienzo una carrera contrarreloj para salvar una vida y cambiar dos destinos.


¡Hola! Muy buenas a todos y todas. Os traigo un el comienzo de un fic SwanQueen que me vino a la cabeza el otro día y no pude evitar escribir. Quiero que sea un longfic aunque ando escasa de ideas para continuarlo.

Solo aclarar que el fic está situado en algún lugar después del final de la tercera temporada pero antes del comienzo de la cuarta con Frozen.

Como siempre, todo esto es propiedad de ABC.

Pues a leer y disfrutar.

* * *

\- ¡Mary Margaret! ¿Puedes abrir tú? - preguntó David desde la habitación del pequeño Neal cuando el sonido del timbre resonó por toda la casa.

\- ¡Ya va! - exclamó ella, terminando de secarse las manos con el trapo de cocina. Llevaba toda la mañana cocinando y un delicioso aroma a tarta de manzana llenaba el ambiente. Dejó el trapo encima de la mesa y abrió la puerta con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Por nada del mundo hubiese imaginado la que se avecinaba.

En el rellano había una chica, muy joven, casi una niña a decir verdad, no debía llegar a los 15 años. Tenía una larga melena, negra como el azabache, recogida con dos horquillas detrás de las orejas pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, tan verdes como la esmeralda, brillantes y llenos de vida. Llevaba unos vaqueros claros, una camisa y unas botas de cordones desabrochadas, lo que en total le confería un aspecto ciertamente desaliñado, como si viniera de un largo viaje.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó Mary Margaret alegremente - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Sí - respondió la niña con una sonrisa - Mi nombre es Danielle, estoy buscando a Henry.

\- ¿A Henry? - preguntó - Sí claro, pasa, está dentro. ¿Eres amiga suya?

\- Mmm... No - respondió la chica con sinceridad. Mary Margaret frenó en seco y se giró para mirarle a la cara con expresión interrogante - Soy su hermana, tu nieta.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Mary Margaret a pesar de haber escuchado perfectamente - Mi... ¿nieta?

La niña asintió con la cabeza y pasó con soltura al interior de la casa, como si la conociera de toda su vida. Mary Margaret la observó con atención. Esos ojos, y la forma en la que la melena ondulada le caía por la espalda era tan, tan parecida a la de Emma.

\- Danielle... ¿Eres hija de Emma? - cuanto más la miraba, más segura estaba.

\- Sí, vengo del futuro - afirmó con tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - Necesito ver a mi hermano. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Danny - añadió sonriendo.

\- Danny... Henry está en su habitación - dijo Mary Margaret con voz dudosa. En el mundo mágico en que vivían, no le sorprendía la posibilidad de un viaje en el tiempo, aun así aquello era de lo más extraño, estaba segura de que la niña era hija de Emma, pero ¿el padre? ¿Hook? ¿Tan lejos llegaría su relación? Decidió dejar a la chica hablar con su hermano y dejar las preguntas para después.

Danny subió con determinación las escaleras, sabiendo perfectamente a donde se dirigía. Llamó con suavidad a la puerta y se asomó dentro.

\- ¿Henry? - preguntó llamando la atención de su hermano, que leía tumbado en la cama.

\- ¿Sí? - dijo el chico levantando la vista del libro.

\- Hola - le saludó con un gesto de mano.

\- Hola - respondió él devolviéndole el gesto mientras observaba con curiosidad a la chica que descansaba en el marco de su puerta. Era una sensación extraña, no había la visto en su vida y aún así le era familiar - ¿Quién eres?

\- Es complicado - aseguró ella - Soy tu hermana, bueno, tu futura hermana - se corrigió - Soy Danny. Tienes que ayudarme, por favor.

\- Ehh... Yo... - el chico trataba de procesar la información lo más rápido posible, pero hasta para el Corazón del Verdadero Creyente es complicado asimilar que tu hermana del futuro necesita tu ayuda. Sin duda la chica era hija de Emma, no había más que ver sus ojos, pero tenía rasgos de alguien más, alguien a quien Henry conocía bien. Pero era imposible - Danny... ¿quién es tu padre? - preguntó dudoso.

\- ¿Padre? - preguntó ella irónicamente arqueando una ceja - Vamos Henry, eres un chico listo, seguro que lo has sabido en cuanto me has visto.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer supo que su sospecha era cierta. Tenía los ojos verdes de Emma, sí, pero ese modo de fruncir los labios, la manera en la que se expresaba cuando hablaba, cómo entrecerraba los ojos para observarle a fondo. Era epxactamente igual que ella, igual que Regina Mills, también conocida como The Evil Queen.

\- Exacto, hermanito - afirmó leyéndole el pensamiento al chico. Puede que fueran de universos diferentes, pero la conexión entre hermanos no conocía los límites del tiempo y el espacio.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Henry. Aquello era increíble. No es que nunca hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, pero tener una prueba feaciente de ello delante de sus ojos, eso era muy diferente.

\- Lo siento, de verdad - aseguró la chica con una expresión de profundida tristeza por decepcionar a su hermano - No puedo Henry, cuanto menos sepas mejor. Solo puedo decirte que es la mejor familia que habría podido desear. Se quieren Henry, tan profunda y localmente que el resto de amor a su al rededor queda reducido a nada. Nuestras madres estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

\- Vaya, eso no es algo que se escuche todos los días - admitió Henry - ¿Por qué estás aquí y en que puedo ayudarte? - preguntó emocionado por la revelación.

\- Verás, algo ha cambiado en el pasado que ha alterado el futuro, o sea, mi presente - explicó - Mi vida está en peligro.

\- No termino de entenderte - dijo Henry. De veras lo intentaba, pero todo eso era muy confuso - ¿Recuerdas cuando mami, quiero decir, Emma, viajó al pasado? - preguntó Danny y el chico asintió - En mi pasado, nada fue alterado, mam- Emma volvió del Bosque Encantado y poco a poco su relación con mamá, o sea Regina, se fue estrechando. Sus relaciones con Hook y Robin no acabaron bien y encontraron apoyo la una en la otra. Y de ahí bueno, empezó ya surgir el amor - hizo una pausa para comprobar que su hermano le seguía - En tu pasado, algo cambió, algo que ha alterado todo mi mundo.

\- Marian - comprendió Henry.

\- Exacto - asintió Danny - En tu mundo mam- Emma - chasqueó los dientes, le era complicado llamar a sus madres por sus nombres, pero no quería confundir más a su hermano - trajo de vuelta a Marian y eso destrozó la relación que había comenzado entre ellas.

\- ¿Y eso en que te afecta? - preguntó Henry, a pesar de intuir la respuesta.

\- Nuestros mundos, o universos, como quieras llamarles, están conectados. El tuyo es el pasado del mío, así que lo que pasa en éste, tiene una repercusión en el mío - explicó - Que nuestras madres se separen en este mundo, quiere decir que-

\- No estarían juntas en el tuyo - continuó Henry. Danny asintió.

\- Y eso provocaría que yo no existiera - concluyó la chica con tristeza.

\- Entonces... ¿Has venido aquí para juntarlas? - preguntó. No se le ocurría nada más complicado en ese momento, Regina odiaba a Emma con todas sus fuerzas y tampoco es que Emma le tuviera mucho aprecio a Regina - Eso es imposible.

\- Mi vida depende de ello, Henry - dijo muy seria - Lo conseguiré o moriré intentándolo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? - preguntó.

\- No lo sé exactamente - admitió Danny - Pero dudo que más de una semana.

\- En ese caso - dijo Henry poniéndose en pie y quedando frente a su hermana pequeña - La Operación SwanMills acaba de empezar.

Danny acortó la distancia entre ellos y rodeó a su hermano mayor con los brazos, quién le devolvió el abrazo. Se enfrentaban a una nueva aventura.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya dejado con ganas de más.

Como he dicho antes, no tengo mucha idea de como continuarlo, la verdad, así que si alguien quiere colaborar conmigo a escribirlo, estoy abierta a todo, solo decídmelo bien por review o por mensaje privado. Prometo continuarlo cuando pueda.

Por cierto, lo de Danielle se me ocurrió antes de que _Henry Daniel Mills_ se hiciera canon, asi que lo dejé.

Ah, y otra cosilla. Los/as que habéis leído mi fic **_Mientras dormías_**, que sepáis que ha tenido tan buena acogida que estoy con el segundo capítulo así que gracias y tened paciencia jajajaj.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
